wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Posłannictwo z planety Wenus/8
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Rozdział VIII. FORMUŁA NOELA DORGEROUX. Velmot zabity — Beranżera żyje!… Co za szczęście!… jaka błogość w poczuciu pewności i bezpieczeństwa!… Czarne chmury pierzchnęły!… Beranżera kocha mnie i będzie moją!... Jednak ekstaza miłosnego szczęścia nie mogła wygnać z mego mózgu myśli o formule Noela Dorgeroux!.. Nowa radość!.. Formuła była uratowana! przy pomocy zawartych w niej wskazówek uda się zrekonstruować ekran i dzieło międzyplanetarnego porozumienia będzie mogło być prowadzone dalej... Beranżera przyzwała mnie ku sobie: — On nie żyje… nieprawdaż?… Intuicyjnie odczułem, że nie powinienem jej wyznać całej prawdy, więc rzekłem tylko: — Nie wiem… nie znaleźliśmy go… widocznie zdołał umknąć… Odpowiedź moja widocznie przyniosła jej ulgę… Biedactwo nie chciało mieć na swem sumieniu śmierci — nawet zbrodniarza!… — W każdym razie jest ranny… Trafiłam go napewno… — Odpocznij kochanie moje, i nie kłopocz się już o nic… Posłusznie pochyliła głowę na moje ramię… Była tak wyczerpana, że po minucie już zasnęła. W godzinę później Beranżera, leżąc na swem łóżku, blada jeszcze bardzo, lecz uśmiechnięta — podawała mi dłoń, którą okrywałem pocałunkami. Byliśmy sami — żaden wróg już nam nie zagrażał, żadne widmo ponure nie czaiło się wśród ciemności. Nie było już nikogo, kto by mógł zniszczyć nasze szczęście. — Zły sen prześniony… — wyrzekłem — niema już przeszkód pomiędzy nami!… Nie zechcesz przecie uciekać ode mnie, najdroższa?… Spoglądałem na nią z głębokiem wzruszeniem nie wolnem od niepokoju. Moja droga dziewczyna stanowiła dla mnie jeszcze mimo wszystko tajemniczą zagadkę… Duszy jej nie mogłem przeniknąć i zrozumieć… Powiedziałem jej otwarcie. Teraz z kolei Beranżera popatrzyła na mnie swemi pięknemi oczyma, pełnemi smutku, szepnęła cicho: — Tajemnica? zagadka?… Nie. Jeden tylko jest sekret… — Możesz mi go powierzyć, Beranżero… — Kocham cię… Zadrżałem z nadmiaru szczęścia. — Kochasz mnie… kochasz… Czemuś tego nie powiedziała wcześniej?… Iluż nieszczęść moglibyśmy byli uniknąć?… Czemuś mi tego nie powiedziała? — Nie mogłam. — A teraz zdecydowałaś się, bo nie dzieli nas nic… — Owszem — to samo, co nas dzieliło dawniej — dzieli i teraz. — Co takiego? — Mój ojciec! Cichym głosem zapytałem: — Czy wiesz, że ojciec twój nie żyje? — Wiem. — A zatem… — Jestem córką Teodora Massignaca! Wykrzyknąłem żywo: — Beranżero! muszę ci wyznać jedną rzecz i zaznaczam odrazu, że… Nie pozwoliła mi dokończyć: — Nie mów nic więcej, błagam cię! To nas dzieli… Przepaść nie zapełnimy słowami… Wydawała mi się tak osłabioną, tak wyczerpaną, że chciałem przerwać rozmowę, ale Beranżera sama nie pozwoliła mi odejść… — Nie… nie — rzekła — nic mi nie jest… nie czuję się chorą… to tylko chwilowe osłabienie… A chcę, aby pomiędzy nami nie było żadnych nieporozumień, żadnych niewyjaśnionych faktów… Słuchaj, Wiktorynie… — Może mi jutro opowiesz, Beranżero. — Nie! nie jutro, tylko dzisiaj zaraz — oświadczyła nakazującym prawie tonem. — Pragnę otworzyć przed tobą duszę z całym zaufaniem. To jedynie może mnie uspokoić. Słuchaj: Nie mogłem sprzeciwiać się dłużej jej wyraźnej woli. Wszak sam pragnąłem wyjaśnienia tego, co było dla mnie dotychczas niezrozumiałe, a przytem co za rozkosz patrzyć na nią i słuchać jej melodyjnego głosu… Beranżera oplotła mą szyję ramieniem. Czułem tchnienie jej ust na mej twarzy… — Pamiętasz… pamiętasz… wtedy w Enclos — po raz pierwszy… Od tego dnia zaczęłam cię nienawidzić i… uwielbiać jednocześnie… Tak: moja natura niezależna, trochę uparta buntowała się przeciw niemożliwości wyzwolenia się z pod uroku, który był powodem mych cierpień… i szczęścia zarazem… Poskromioną byłam, ale nie chciałam przyznać się do tego nawet sama przed sobą… Unikałam cię, aby zmożona miłością wrócić znowu… i byłabym wróciła zupełnie, gdyby nie tamten straszny człowiek… — Velmot! Czego on chciał od ciebie? — Występował w roli zaufanego przyjaciela mego ojca… Czego chciał?.. domyśliłam się tego dopiero po pewnym czasie… Zamierzał wedrzeć się w życie Noela Dorgeroux, aby ukrajać mu tajemnicę wielkiego wynalazku. — Dlaczegoś mnie o tym wszystkim nie powiadomiła odrazu? — Velmot kazał mi milczeć!… — Któż cię mógł zmusić do posłuszeństwa? — Zagroził mi, że w razie najmniejszej niedyskrecyi z mej stromy — zabije cię!… A ja ciebie kochałam, Wiktorynie i bałam się o twe życie. Tem silniej się lękałam, że Velmot prześladował mnie swą miłością, która we mnie budziła tylko wstręt i nienawiść… Znałam go… wiedziałam, że jest zdolny do zbrodni, że w razie potrzeby spełni swoje groźby… Milcząc plątałam się przez to w kłamstwie i zwolna stawałam się wspólniczką Velmota… a raczej wspólniczką ich obydwóch, bo w ciągu zimy zjawił się mój ojciec!.. Och! jakież ja męki przechodziłam… Ten łotr, który ośmielał się mówić mi o swej miłości… i ten ojciec niegodny! Żyłam w ciągłej trwodze i wstyd mnie palił… podtrzymywała mnie jedynie nadzieja, że oni zaprzestaną swych podłych machinacyi, kiedy się przekonają, że nie prowadzą one do celu… — O… zbrodni nie wiedziałaś nic?… — Nie!… nie!… na Boga nie!… tego nie przy puszczałam!… Gdybym była przewidziała!… kradzieży nie mogłam przeszkodzić, choć wyznaję — wiedziałam o niej… Ale zbrodnia!… morderstwo!… Nie! córka nie mogła o to podejrzywać najgorszego nawet ojca!… — A co się stało wtedy w niedzielę, kiedy Velmot przybył do Enclos w czasie nieobecności Noela Dorgeroux? — Tej niedzieli powiedział mi, że mój ojciec, zrezygnowawszy ze swego projektu, chce mnie pożegnać i czeka na mnie przy kaplicy na starym cmentarzu… Uwierzyłam mu i udałam się z nim razem na cmentarz… Po drodze przekonałam się, że Velmot skorzystał z nieobecności wuja pańskiego i porwał jeden z flakonów napełnionych błękitnym płynem… Wyrwałam mu flakon i rzuciłam do studni. Wówczas schwycił mnie za gardło i ogłuszywszy uderzeniem pięści w głowę, zawlókł do automobilu… Obudziłam się z omdlenia blizko garażu w Batignolles. Był to wieczór. Velmot kierował automobilem i nie zwracał na mnie uwagi. Po cichutku przysunęłam się do drzwiczek, otwarłam je i wyskoczyłam na ulicę… Automobil pomknął dalej… Hrabia i hrabina de Roncherolles, którzy przechodzili w tej chwili ulicą — podnieśli mnie i zabrali tutaj — do siebie. Nazajutrz z dzienników dowiedziałam się o zamordowaniu Noela Dorgeroux. Beranżera ukryła twarz w dłoniach: — Jakże ja wówczas cierpiałam… Uważałam, że jestem za tę śmierć odpowiedzialna. Oddałabym się sama w ręce policyi, jako winowajczyni, gdyby mi hrabiostwo w tym nie przeszkodzili… Wytłomaczyli, że obwinić siebie — to znaczy zgubić ojca, a tym samem unicestwić sekret wynalazku Noela Dorgeroux… Ten ostatni wzgląd zadecydował o mojem postanowieniu… Trzeba było naprawić złe, którego pomimo mej woli stałam się przyczyną, należało walczyć z tymi, którym służyłam za narzędzie… Wiedziałam, że za portretem d‘Alemberta mój ojciec chrzestny ukrył piśmienne instrukcye wyjaśniające istotę wielkiego wynalazku. Skoro tylko powróciłam nieco do sił, udałam się zaraz do Enclos, dokąd udało mi się przybyć w przeddzień otwarcia amfiteatru. Chciałam się wówczas widzieć z tobą, wyznać ci wszystko! Okazało się jednak, że tylne wejście jest otwarte i że mogę dostać się do mieszkania ojca chrzestnego, nie zwracając niczyjej uwagi. I wówczas to spotkaliśmy się niespodzianie w gabinecie Noela Dorgeroux. — Ależ dlaczego uciekłaś wtedy Beranżero — bez słowa wyjaśnienia?… — Oddałam ci dokument… To wystarczało... — Powinnaś była zostać, wytłomaczyć!... — Nie chciałam, żebyś mi mówił o miłości… Nie można kochać córki Massignaca… — A skutek twego postąpienia, najdroższa, był taki, że Teodor Massignac, który miał drugi klucz od tego pokoju, podsłuchał naszą krótka rozmowę, wyrwał mi dokument, stając się w ten sposób niepodzielnym posiadaczem tajemnicy mego wuja… Bałem się tak samo, jak i ty, że wynalazek może być unicestwiony, więc ustąpiłem… Nie mogłem dopuścić do walki, która niechybnie dla jednego z nas zakończyłaby się śmiercią… Beranżera pochyliła głowę na piersi: — Mój ojciec nie byłby ciebie zabił… Skądinąd groziło ci niebezpieczeństwo. To Velmot był groźnym naprawdę wrogiem, a tego ja pilnowałam… — W jaki sposób? — Przyjęłam gościnność w Pre-Bony, ponieważ wiedziałam, że mój ojciec i Velmot mieszkał ubiegłej zimy w tej okolicy… istotnie poznałam pewnego dnia automobil Velmota, pędzący od strony Bougival… Wkrótce wykryłam garaż, do którego ten łotr ze swem autem zajeżdżał. Schowałam się za węgłem i postanowiłam go śledzić… Umieściwszy w garażu automobil odszedł, ale powrócił wkrótce w towarzystwie dwóch nieznanych mi mężczyzn… Z kilku zdań ich rozmowy wywnioskowałam, że po skończonem przedstawieniu porwali mego ojca, że więżą go na sąsiedniej wysepce na Sekwanie i że Velmot użyje wszelkich środków, aby go zmusić do mówienia. Cóż miałam robić? Zawiadomić władze o zbrodniczem postępowaniu Velmota, to znaczyło — dostarczyć przeciwko własnemu ojcu nieodpartych dowodów winy, to znaczyło — obrócić w niwecz dzieło Noela Dorgeroux… Przytem hrabiego i jego żony nie było w domu… Nie miałam się kogo poradzić… Błysnęła mi wtedy myśl… Pobiegłam do Błękitnej Gospody i zatelefonowałam do ciebie, prosząc o przybycie... — Stawiłem się wówczas, Beranżero!… — Jakto? byłeś wtedy w nocy w Bougival? — zapytała zdziwiona. — Ależ tak! naturalnie, że pospieszyłem odrazu na twoje wezwanie. Chłopiec wysłany przez ciebie czekał przed oberżą i zawiózł mnie na wyspę do domu Velmota, gdzie Velmot zamknął mnie w ciemnym pokoju… Stamtąd miałem możność obserwowania sceny rozgrywającej się pomiędzy Velmotem i twoim ojcem… Ledwie że mi się udało ujść cało… Doprawdy, Beranżero, że nie okazałaś zbyt wielkiej zręczności… Zdumienie odmalowało się na jej twarzy: — Ja nie posyłałam żadnego chłopca… Nie wydalałam się wcale z Błękitnej Oberży. Czekałam całą noc i całe rano!... Ktoś widocznie podsłuchał naszą rozmowę telefoniczną. Ale kto? — To zagadka! — odparłem, śmiejąc się — Velmot najpewniej miał wspólników w tej oberży i dowiedziawszy się, że mam przybyć wysłał tego chłopaka... — Nie rozumiem jednak — czemu ciebie a nie mnie chciał wciągnąć w pułapkę? — Prawdopodobnie uplanował sobie, że nazajutrz i ciebie pochwyci. Być może, iż uważał mnie za groźniejszego wroga i pragnął przetrzymać mnie pod kluczem, dopóki Massignac nie przemówi… A zresztą jakiekolwiek były pobudki i motywy jego postępowania, pozostaną one dla nas na zawsze nieznane… W każdym razie następnego dnia… — Następnego dnia — przerwała mu — udało mi się znaleźć łódź, w której popłynęłam do wyspy… Znalazłam ojca dogorywającego, ale mogłam go jeszcze uratować... Teraz z kolei ja się zdumiałem: — Jakto, to tyś go uratowała?! Zdołałaś przybić do brzegu, dopaść w ciemnościach Velmota i ugodzić go w chwili, kiedy miał wejść do mego więzienia?! To tyś go zatrzymała?!.. tyś uwolniła Massignaca?!…. Pochwyciłem tę małą, drobną, jakby dziecinną rączkę i ze wzruszeniem okryłem ją pocałunkami. Drogie, kochane stworzonko!… Więc i ona uczyniła wszystko, co było w jej mocy, aby obronić wynalazek Noela Dorgeroux… — Opowiesz mi to szczegółowo, Beranżero... Mów dalej… Coś zrobiła z ojcem?… — Zabrałam go do łodzi, a potem odwiozłam automobilem do Pre-Bony, gdzie starałam przy wrócić mu siły… — A Velmot? Biedaczka! zadrżała… — Nie widziałam go już później. Zobaczyłam go znowu dzisiaj rano… siedziałam w parku na ławce i czytałam… Wtem nagle on stanął przedemną. Chciałam uciec, ale zagrodził mi drogę i rzekł: — Twój ojciec nie żyje. Przybywam, aby cię zawiadomić o jego ostatniej woli. Wysłuchaj mnie… — Nie wierzyłam mu. Widząc moją nieufność dorzucił zaraz: — Przysięgam, że przybywam jako wysłannik twego ojca. Jako dowód niech ci służy fakt, że przed śmiercią powiedział mi, kto zna oprócz niego formułę Noela Dorgeroux… Powierzył ci tę tajemnicę w czasie swej choroby. — To co mówił było zgodne z prawdą — ciągnęła dalej Beranżera — ojciec mój wtedy, gdym go pielęgnowała — tutaj w tym pawilonie powiedział do mnie: „Beranżero, nie wiem co będzie… Możebne, iż uniesiony pragnieniem zemsty zniszczę ekran w Enclos… Postąpiłbym bardzo źle... Z góry wiec chcę zapobiedz skutkom tego obłudnego czynu.” I kazał mi się nauczyć formuły na pamięć… Nikt o tem nie mógł wiedzieć prócz mnie i ojca, bo przecież byliśmy wówczas sami. Uwierzyłam więc, że Velmot mówi prawdę… — A zatem? — zapytałam go. — Ostatniem jego życzeniem było, abyś się podzieliła ze mną tą tajemnicą!… — Nigdy! — wykrzyknęłam. — Pan kłamiesz! Mój ojciec kazał mi przysiądz, że nikomu nie powiem o tej formule… Nikomu!… z wyjątkiem jednego tylko człowieka na świecie… Wzruszył ramionami i rzekł: — A tym człowiekiem jest Wiktoryn Beaugrand. Nieprawdaż? — Tak — przyznałam bez wahania. — Wiktoryn Beaugrand słyszał ostatnie słowa Teodora Massignaca i porozumiał się ze mną, a w każdym razie bliskim jest porozumienia. — To niemożliwe! — Proszę zapytaj go pani sama. Jest tam na górze — w starem zamczysku! I śmiejąc się dodał: — Tak! wśród ruin przywiązany do drzewa. Życie jego w twoim ręku!… Ofiaruję ci jego życie w zamian za formułę!… Jeżeli odmówisz — Wiktoryn Beaugrand zginie!.. — I ja głupia uwierzyłam! nie przeczułam podstępu… Jak szalona pobiegłam do ruin… A o to właśnie chodziło temu niegodziwcowi. Opustoszałe stare zamczysko — przedstawiało najpewniejszy do ataku teren. Skoro się tylko tam znalazłam — Velmot rzucił mi od razu w twarz całą prawdę: — Aha! — zawołał, obalając mnie na ziemię - wpadłaś w nastawione sieci, przepióreczko!… Wiedziałem, że się na to złapiesz!... Przecież myślałaś, że to chodzi o twego gagatka cacanego… wszak kochasz go co!?… Pierwotnym jego i jedynym celem było wydobycie ode mnie formuły przy pomocy gróźb lub choćby i uderzeń… Ale nienawiść, jaką czuł ku tobie, gniew wściekły na mnie sprawiły to, że na chwilę stracił głowę… Przedewszystkiem chciał się zemścić!… Och! nędznik!… Przysłoniła znowu twarz rękami. Dygotała całem ciałem jak w febrze: — Nędznik!.. nędznik!… — szeptała — ostatkiem sił walczyłam z nim… Udało mi się ugryźć go tak boleśnie, że musiał na chwilę wypuścić mnie z ramion… Zerwałam się i zaczęłam uciekać… Gonił mnie z rewolwerem w ręku... W chwili, kiedy mnie miał już pochwycić, zawadził nogą o kamień i przewrócił się… Wypadł mu wtedy z ręki rewolwer, który ja zaraz podniosłam… Skoro chciał znowu rzucić się na mnie — strzeliłam do niego… Umilkła. To opowiadanie wyczerpało jej siły. Na twarzy malował się wyraz obłędnego przerażenia: — Biedna Beranżero — rzekłem — zawiniłem wobec ciebie… Ileż to razy oskarżałem cię w duchu, nie domyślając się, jak zacną, dzielną jesteś dziewczyną. — Nie mogłeś mnie zrozumieć… — Dlaczego? Z bolesnym półuśmiechem wyszeptała: — Jestem córką Massignaca… — Nie mów już o tem! Poświęcałaś się zawsze i narażałaś na niebezpieczeństwa. Kocham cię… i ty mi duszę twą oddałaś w tym pocałunku wtedy w Enclos… Pamiętasz przecie? nie zapomniałaś? — Nie zapomniałam niczego i nie zapomnę… — A zatem zgadzasz się?… — Jestem córką Teodora Massignaca — powtórzyła. — Czy to jedyny powód twej odmowy? — Wątpisz o tem, Wikiorynie? Po chwili namysłu podjąłem znowu: — A więc gdyby los nie był uczynił cię córką Massignaca — to zgodziłabyś się zostać moją żoną? — Tak! Teraz wybiła godzina wyznania! Jakże szczęśliwym czułem się, że mogę jej to wyznanie uczynić!… — Więc gdybyś nie była córką Massignaca… Beranżero — czy nie przychodziło ci nigdy na myśl — jak to możliwe, iż do Massignaca odnosiłaś się zawsze z taką obojętnością, a i on nie spełniał swych obowiązków ojcowskich?... Kiedy byłaś młodziutką dziewczynką — to sama myśl o powrocie do niego — napełniała cię przestrachem? Całe życie twoje, cała dusza koncentrowały się w Enclos… Serce twoje zwracało się ku Noelowi Dorgeroux… Czy nie sądzisz, że warto się nad tym zastanowić?… Wszak instynkt najsilniej przemawia w dziecku!… Beranżera zatrzymała na mnie zdziwiona wejrzenie swych cudnych oczu: — Nie rozumiem. — Nie rozumiesz, boś nigdy o tych rzeczach nie myślała… Zastanów się jednak, czy naturalnem jest to poczucie ulgi, jakie cię ogarnęło, kiedyś się dowiedziała o śmierci twego rzekomego ojca… — Dlaczego mówisz — rzekomego ojca?! — Dlatego — odparłem z uśmiechem — że nie widziałaś nigdy swej metryki urodzenia, a fakty, o których wspomniałem nie stanowią bynajmniej dowodu, żeś istotnie córką Massignaca… — Nie masz jednak żadnego dowodu na to, że tak nie jest?! — Kto wie? może i mam ten dowód… — Co?!… masz dowód?! — Nie inaczej!… Policzki Beranżery zabarwiły się różową falą krwi, oczy jej płonęły podnieceniem: — Wiktorynie! błagam cię! nie męcz mnie dłużej!… Jeżeli coś wiesz, to nie pozostawiaj mnie w tej dręczącej niepewności... — Czy znasz pismo Massignaca? Skinęła potwierdzająco głową. Wyjąłem z kieszeni list i podałem go jej. — Czytaj, najdroższa, To jest list pisany przez Massignaca do mnie. Oddał mi go w chwili śmierci… Z początku przeczytałem tylko pierwsze słowa i odrazu zacząłem szukać Cię, Beranżero… Czytaj teraz, ty i nie wątp o prawdzie tych słów… Wszak to wyznanie zza grobu... Wzięła z moich rąk list i przeczytała głośno: „Beranżera zna formułę i nie zdradzi jej nikomu innemu tylko tobie, Wiktorynie. Ożenisz się z nią, nieprawdaż? Ona nie jest moją córką — to córka Noela Dorgeroux. Urodziła się pięć miesięcy po moim ślubie, o czem możesz się przekonać z aktów stanu cywilnego… Przebaczcie mi oboje i módlcie się za mnie…” Zapanowała długa chwila milczenia. Beranżera płakała ze wzruszenia i uciechy. Ciężar wstydu i rozpaczy, który przygniatał jej życie — spadł nagle z jej ramion. Mogła odetchnąć swobodnie, podnieść głowę śmiało do góry i sięgnąć po swoją cząstkę szczęścia i miłości. Cichutko szepnęła: — Czy możliwe?… Jestem córką Noela Dorgeroux… Czy możliwe… — Nietylko możliwe, ale pewne. Po swej walce straszliwej z Velmotem Massignac, widząc z jakiem poświęceniem i anielską dobrocią ratowałaś go — zaczął odczuwać wyrzuty sumienia… Chciał snać okupić swe zbrodnie napisaniem tego listu, który ze stanowiska prawnego nie ma żadnego znaczenia, ale dla nas obojga stanowi wystarczający dowód prawdy... Jesteś córką Noela Dorgeroux, Beranżero! córką tego szlachetnego, genialnego człowieka, którego kochałaś zawsze i który pragnął, abyśmy się pobrali… Nie będziesz się chciała chyba opierać jego życzeniu? Czyż nie jest to naszym obowiązkiem połączyć się i doprowadzić do końca jego przedsięwzięcie? Ty znasz niezbędną formułę. Podając ją do publicznej wiadomości utrwalimy nazawsze genialny wynalazek Noela Dorgeroux!… Czy pragniesz tego, Beranżero?... Pozwoliła mi dość długo czekać na odpowiedź. Usiłowałem ją w dalszym ciągu przekonywać… Uderzył mnie wyraz dziwnego roztargnienia i szczególnego niepokoju z jakim słów moich słuchała: — Co ci jest, kochanie? Zgadzasz się, nieprawdaż? — Tak, tak — rzekła — ale przedewszystkiem muszę zaapelować do mej pamięci… Co za nieostrożność z mej strony, żem sobie tej formuły od razu nie zapisała.. Ale ja ją przecież umiem na pamięć… Chociaż… Czoło jej pofałdowało się, rysy twarzy drgały nerwowo… Nagle wykrzyknęła: — Kartkę papieru!… i ołówek — prędko!… prędko… Dałem jej to, czego żądała. Drżącą ręką nakreśliła na kartce mego notesu kilka cyfr… Potem urwała i spojrzała na mnie wzrokiem pełnym bezgranicznego lęku. Zrozumiałem jej wysiłek mózgowy i starałem się ją uspokoić: — Nie męcz się teraz… Przypomnisz sobie później…. Teraz trzeba ci wypoczynku.. uśnij, droga moja… — Muszę sobie przypomnieć!… za wszelką cenę — muszę!… — Przypomnisz sobie na pewno… Teraz przeszkadza ci nadmierne zmęczenie i zdenerwowanie. Usłuchała i przymknąwszy powieki, starała się zasnąć. Po upływie godziny, zbudziła się już i zażądała znowu papieru i ołówka… Po chwili wyszeptała z przerażeniem: — To okropne!… mój mózg nie chce pracować!… O! jakże mnie boli głowa!… Noc upłynęła wśród daremnych wysiłków. Gorączka trawiąca Beranżerę, wzmogła się. Nad ranem narzeczona moja straciła przytomność… W majaczeniach gorączkowych szeptała ciągle spalonymi wargami jakieś cyfry i litery. Choroba trwała tydzień. Przez tydzień obawialiśmy się o życie Beranżery, która cierpiała na straszliwe bóle głowy i usiłowała wychudłymi palcami kreślić na kołdrze jakieś znaki. Skoro wreszcie odzyskała świadomość i zaczęła powracać do zdrowia unikaliśmy przez pewien czas drażliwego tematu rozmowy. Czułem wszakże, że ona nie przestaje myśleć o tem, że szuka w mózgu poszczególnych części formuły… Nakoniec rzekła do mnie ze łzami w oczach: — Straciłam nadzieję, Wiktorynie. Przynajmniej ze sto razy powtarzałam sobie tę formułę i zdawało mi się, że mogę polegać na mojej pamięci… Ale teraz zatarło się wszystko… Jakby mi ktoś wyrwał z mózgu... Wprawdzie plączą mi się pojedyncze cyfry i litery, ale niepowiązana ze sobą, nie mogące żadnego dać rezultatu… Coś się w mojej biednej głowie zepsuło... Musiało się to stać wtedy, kiedy Velmot dławił mnie za gardło… Umysł mój powlekła jakaś dziwna mgła!… Niestety!... ja sobie już nigdy nie przypomnę… I nie przypomniała sobie. W Enclos nie ponawiano już cudownych seansów. Obrazy nie pojawiły się na ekranie. Ekran Noela Dorgeroux pozostał szarym, zimnym, martwym murem… A jednak ileż w tym kierunku czyniono wysiłków… ile stworzono towarzystw naukowych, mających na celu jedynie odtworzenie formuły i eksploatacyę wynalazku zagubionego. Na próżno! Ekran, na którym mieliśmy sposobność oglądać przedziwne wizye — nie odbijał żadnych promieni — podobny oku ślepca. Byłoby to dla mnie i dla Beranżery męką ustawiczną, gdyby nasza wzajemna miłość nie łagodziła przykrych wspomnień. Nie pobraliśmy się jeszcze zaraz, bo obawiałem się zwrócenia publicznej uwagi na tę, która legalnie nosiła nazwisko Massignac… Skoro mnie wysłano w misyi politycznej na Wschód — sprowadziłem Beranżerę i tam w dalekiej ziemi połączył nas na całe życie ślub. Często rozmawiamy o wielkim sekrecie Noela Dorgeroux. Smutek zawsze wówczas przesłania mgłą piękne oczy Beranżery. — Zapewne — perswaduję jej — że zaginął cudowny wynalazek. Nie znałem w życiu nic bardziej wzruszającego od obrazów w Enclos… Mogły one tworzyć przed ludnością nowe horyzonty, których obecnie wyobrazić sobie nawet nie możemy… Kto wie jednak, czy należy tego tak bardzo żałować? Dokładna znajomość przyszłości — jest li ona istotnie warunkiem szczęścia ludzkiego? Może właśnie przeciwnie w równowadze umysłu utrzymuje nas fakt, iż zmuszeni jesteśmy obracać się w ciasnych granicach ziemskiego poznania! Nasza wiedza dostosowana jest do naszych sił umysłowych... Nie jest bynajmniej wskazanem odcyfrowanie praw, do których nie jesteśmy jeszcze przygotowani… Benjamin Prevotelle nie ukrywa swego żalu i wzdycha ciągle za rozwiązaniem zagadki. Koresponduję często z tym człowiekiem wielkiej nauki, którego prace zdobyły sobie ogromny i zasłużony rozgłos. Między wierszami każdego listu odgaduję trwożne pytanie: „Czy ona sobie przypomina? czy możemy się spodziewać?…” Niestety — moje odpowiedzi nie pozostawiają mu cienia iluzyi: „Beranżera nie przypomina sobie niczego. Nie łudźcie się próżną nadzieją.” Prevotelle pociesza cię prowadzeniem ostrej kampanii przeciwko tym, którzy podają w wątpliwość wartość jego hypotezy. Stwierdzić należy, że od czasu gdy ekran został zniszczony i nie można popierać teoryi materyalnymi dowodami, wzrosłą niepomiernie liczba sceptyków i oponentów, którzy stawiają Benjaminowi Prevotelle’owi śmiałe choć nie zawsze rzeczowo uzasadnione zarzuty. Ma on jednak po swej stronie wszystkich ludzi dobrej wiary, rozumujących bezstronnie. Wiemy wszyscy, wierzymy i jesteśmy najmocniej przekonani, że chociaż przestaliśmy odbierać posłannictwa od naszych braci z Wenus, to jednak oni — istoty o trojgu oczach czuwają nad nami równie bacznie i z tą samą namiętną ciekawością nas obserwują… Pochyleni nad nami za pomocy swoich udoskonalonych aparatów badają nasze życie, śledzą nas, żałują, liczą nasze bóle i rany, a niekiedy być może zazdroszczą nam, gdy w jakiemś zacisznym ustroniu ujrzą dwoje kochanków, których oczy płoną miłością i usta łączą się w pocałunku… KONIEC.